


as the wave meet the shore

by jazforever



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Nagachika Hideyoshi, Hide is a little jealous of Anteiku fam, Hide needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kakuja, Kaneki too, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not beta-read, Possessive Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Sunshine Girl Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, ignoring half of the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazforever/pseuds/jazforever
Summary: There were faited to crash into each other no matter what. Kaneki/Fem!Hide.
Relationships: Ghouls & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	as the wave meet the shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of Tokyo Ghoul, hope you enjoy it.

.

Because Hide would follow Kaneki to the end of her days, even if that meant putting her life in the line, even if that meant she had to stick her finger into fishy Ghoul's business. Kaneki/Fem!Hide. 

.

.

In the back of her mind, Hide always knew that her best friend would leave her behind, that some day he would grow tired of her energetic self and find new friends that were compatible to him. That was the doubt that gnawed at her heart, she always brushed it off because no matter what, Kaneki would always return to her, head bowed in shame, face scrunched up in pain as he awkwardly told her his problems, he would always seek her out, always tuck his face in the crook of her neck and pour out his heart to her. 

So she waited, she backed down tucking herself into the shadows, patiently waiting for Kaneki to tell her what was wrong with him, why he was avoiding her, why he refused to answer her messages, why he suddenly exited her life without an answer...Her heart lurched, cold chains squeezing it as tears burned her eyes and hopelessness gripped her lungs cutting off her breath when every time she pushed the door of Anteiku and she followed him with her eyes, his shoulder sagged in relief, his smiles more genuine and his face brightened when he was surrounded by all those people, the realization that he was slipping from her fingers like water leaving her palms damp as a bittersweet memory of what she had.

Hide was such a selfish person but Kaneki was the only semblance of family she had, the only constant in her life, the one who could look at her and show genuine happiness if he spotted her. Even if she surrounded herself with people left and right, swarmed , they were loose, meaningless relationships, a cinch overshadowed by the history she had with Kaneki. At the end of the day, she would gravitate towards Kaneki and hold onto him for dear life. 

So it hurt when he didn't trust her with her secret, it brought her to tears when he outright ignored her as if she didn't exist anymore and it broken her when he disappeared leaving no trail behind him. 

Hide had littered Tokyo with posts of Kaneki, fluttering around frantically to find him no matter the cost, there was no local she hadn't looked around, there was no person she hadn't questioned and she always visited Anteiku in hopes that she would find him. She came back empty every single times though she refused to think of the alternative, she delved herself even more into Ghoul's business working as an errand girl for the CCG, playing stupid, asking curious innocent questions and hacking their system. 

She was aware that sooner rather than later, Hide would get burned but for now she folded that problem into the recess of her mind and she continued digging herself a very deeper hole. 

Because it was one thing to be thrown into jail because she stole delicate informations and another was disguise herself as a ghoul in order to find Aogiri's hideout.

(It was stupid. It was foolish. Her blood would be splattered on the ground if someone caught a whiff that she was a human in the middle of a pub that was frequented by man-eating monsters. And yet...and yet...Kaneki was worthy to risk her neck or more importantly her life.She had done it once, she would do it twice.)

Twirling the red drink, she tried to ignore the thought of what they had mixed in the alcohol, as she kept a careful eye around her, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible and stave off the red blaring in her brain. Shifting on her seat, she touched the brim of the glass as she smiled coyly at the man besides her, his coal black eyes blazing in hunger as he stared at her body, did he want a taste of her flesh or take tear activities in the bed? She had no idea. 

The dress she had stolen...well stole would be a very dangerous move since the woman ghoul had been dead, killed by some Dove leaving her body to root and decay in some corner, Hide had stumbled into the alley , luck on her side when she realized that they were of the same size as she undressed the woman and pulled them on; a very tight turtleneck dress that hugged her curves exposing her tanned legs . It was wrong in so many levels but it was fresh, the smell of blood and flesh lingering on the material and Hide hadn't hesitated to head down the club that the CCG had been eying for quite a time because of some rumor that Aogiri members always cramped the place at night.

Kaneki.

Kaneki was part of Aogiri and she prayed that he would come at this place. If she confirmed from the distance that he was well the Hide would gladly step back like he wanted her to even if she was trampling over her heart in the process. 

"What do you say about hunting the two of us?" The Ghoul purred in her ear and Hide forced down a disgusting shiver as a sickening sweet smile twisted on her face. 

"I've already eaten." Hide answered casually twirling a strand of blond hair in her hand. It was getting too long, she noticed absently, it was brushing her bottom and it wasn't practical in her mission. 

He snorted. "One human is never enough." The reply was fast, deadly as his eyes brightened with sadistic glee. 

A binge-eater. Those were always the worst, they ate as much as they could only to puke and go at it again, they thought that they had the right to trifle with their food. 

"Maybe another day, I'm waiting for someone." Hide was getting uncomfortable, now she wished she had sat in some lonesome corner instead of the bar. 

The ghoul opened his mouth but closed it almost instantly, eyes zeroed in on something behind her, his eyes narrowed into slits as he growled, his face scrunching up into disgust. Curious as to what made the smooth talking man, Hide turned around and her mouth parted a single name escaping her.

"Kaneki." Even though of his steps were calculated and dangerous, his eyes emotionless and deranged, through all the layer of predator that whirled around his shoulders, Hide would recognized her shy, bookworm friend anywhere. Sure, his hair was devoured of all color, white like winter, growing a few inches caressing his strong shoulders, Hide could see the phantom of the old Kaneki, the one she had grown up with. 

Sliding off the bout, Hide ignored the ghouls calling out for her as she made her way towards her friend only to halt when she saw whom he was with; SS rated ghouls who wouldn't hesitate to behead her if she breathed a world besides them. She hissed, her hands curling at her sides this meant she wouldn't be able to talk to him, to ask him if he was content with the path he was paving for himself. 

But.

But he looked okay, healthy.

Chewing on the bottom of her lips, she weighted down the pros and con. On one hand if she headed towards him she would risk exposing herself and there wasn't a smidgen of doubt in her mind that the ghouls would track her down to feast on her flesh after bathing into their sanctuary and she would expose Kaneki. On the other hand...she blinked , her head tilting up trying to scrap up the advantages for approaching the half-ghoul. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment, selfish or not, Kaneki didn't deserve the wrath of all these ghouls around him, so she smoothed out her dress, stuck out her chin and she sauntered over the door, her high heels clicking.

"Oi, Yoshi!" A cry powered though her self-assurance tipping it over.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Ghoulish eyes drilled into her small frame, Hide squeezed her eyes shut praying that it was going to be a quick death when fear snaked in her bloodstream, sweat tickled the side of her face as she slowly, painstakingly looked over shoulder coming have to face with the ghouls that had been flirting with her non stop. 

"You've forgotten your pursue." 

Hide was rooted to the floor, frozen at her core as he handed her the black pursue, warm hands brushed hers her heart galloping in her chest when he bent down leaving a kiss in her cheek, bid her goodbye and swiveled on his feet.

What-?How-?

The blonde didn't hesitate when she wrenched the door open, she slammed it behind her and sprinted like the devils were chasing her, adrenaline helping her.


End file.
